


Laser Tag Kisses

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: LogicxPrince (Logince)AU: Human AUWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Logan corners Roman and distracts him during a game of laser tag.





	Laser Tag Kisses

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

He wasn't sure exactly was choices he made that got him to this moment, but whatever they were, he was glad he had made them. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset. He didn't even care that he was slumped against the wall behind him, face flushed red, lips were swollen, and vest glowing red. So, whatever decisions lead to this, he was thankful he made them.

~♧◇♡♤~

“I’m bored.” It was a simple statement made by the dramatic man laying upside down on the couch. “Quick, someone suggest something entertaining to do.”

Logan, said man’s boyfriend, rolled his eyes, “sit upright and maybe we’ll talk about doing something.”

Roman groaned but did as asked, sticking his tongue out at Virgil when he snickered. “There, now let's do something!”

“What do you suggest we do?” They all watched as he tilted his head back and whined about not knowing. “That’s helpful.”

“Shut up.”

It was quiet for a while before Patton spoke up, “we could do laser tag.”

There was a quick round of agreements through the crowded room. “Is there even a laser tag place in the area?” Everyone looked at each other, all shrugging, unable to answer Joan’s question.

Valerie, being resourceful, looked it up on her phone, “there is actually.” She brought up directions to the place and glanced at the reviews, “only like 10 minutes away, good reviews, its open, I say we go.”

So the group of 12 split themselves among 3 cars and headed to the laser tag building. The drive itself was generally uneventful, but a group call connecting all 3 cars was quickly set up. It was probably strange to anyone else, but they didn’t mind.

Upon arriving, the call ended and they climbed out of the cars and headed inside. Everyone pitched in, paying for themselves. “So,” started the man behind the counter, “how are we splitting the teams?”

They all stared for a second at each other. “Rule number one, if your dating, your not allowed to be on the same team,” everyone quickly agreed to Jamahl’s rule. “That means, Logan and Roman, and Patton and Virgil are on opposite teams.”

Roman chuckled and took his arm from around Logan’s shoulder, draw a small whine from the nerdy male. “Sorry Lo, rules are rules.” The reply got a small snort and a shove from Logan.

With the rule in place, it seemed to make the sorting a bit easier, the friends quickly claiming whose side they’d rather be on, Logan and Virgil’s team, or Roman and Patton’s team. In the end, Roman, Patton, Thomas, Leo, Talyn, and Dahlia made up one team; Logan, Virgil, Joan, Jamahl, and Valerie filling up the other. Vests and toy guns were handed out before they were lead into the arena.

“Green team to the left, blue to the right. If you get shot, your out for the round, you have 3 rounds. Team with the most number of ‘kills’ wins.”

The first two rounds passed quickly. Green team, Roman’s team, won the first round, blue, Logan’s team, winning the second. At that point, it was anyone's game.

It had only been 3 minutes into the round and Thomas, Joan, and Jamahl were out. Roman passed by Valerie and shot her. “Aww, dang it Roman!” He just chuckled as her vest flashed red, signaling that she was out.

He continued to hunt for people before running straight into Logan. “Oh, hello love.” He didn’t even get the chance to raise the gun before Logan had his back pressed against the wall, lips on his own. He dropped the gun in surprise, hands automatically going to the other's waist as he melted into the kiss.

_ Pew! _

He pulled away from the kiss to see a red flashing light and Logan’s gun pressed against his chest as he grinned smugly. “You little cheat!”

“Nothing in the rules say I can’t distract you to kill you. And, as you so elegantly put it earlier, rules are rules.”

Before Logan kissed him long and hard, making him dizzy. Roman watched as he walked away, slumping against the wall, extremely happy they had decided play laser tag.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
